The present invention relates to flutes equipped with a so-called "split E mechanism" (known in Europe simply as an "E mechanism"), and in particular, to an improved split E mechanism for flutes whereby the note E above the staff in treble clef can more easily be played.
The playing of the E above the staff note on the concert flute in C with the acoustical effect of a free blowing note is normally difficult except for very advanced performers. Split E mechanisms have long been known for use in facilitating the playing of this note with the acoustical effect of a free blowing note, however, these mechanisms have not achieved the added benefit of improving the intonation of the second A above the staff note which is notoriously sharp in pitch with a normal key mechanism.
With reference to FIG. 1, it is pointed out that the note E above the staff is played on all flutes by depressing keys 2, 4 and T with the first, second and thumb of the left hand and 8, 9 and 11 with the first, second and fourth fingers of the right hand. On the standard concert flute illustrated in FIG. 1 that is not equipped with a split E mechanism, the offset keys 5 and 6 (also known as a G-A combination key since it is used to play the G note when depressed and an A note when open), are interconnected so that one cannot be displaced independent of the other. On the other hand, in all known flutes equipped with a split E mechanism, the unitary G-A combination key is replaced by a G-A combination known as a split G mechanism which is constructed, in a known manner, so as to enable key 6 to be depressed independently of key 5, but which causes key 6 to be depressed whenever key 5 is.
FIG. 2 depicts part of an American split E key mechanism (designated "A" in FIG. 1);. The mechanism has a hollow tubular section 21 that is mounted upon a shaft so as to be pivotable about the shaft axis X--X. Soldered to one end thereof is a key pad 22 which corresponds to the key 9, and at an opposite end is an actuating arm 23 that is shaped and sized so as to overlie key 6 of the split G mechanism. In this manner, during fingering of the E above the staff note, depression of the key pad 22 results in pivoting of the split E mechanism about the axis X--X so as to result in closing of the key 6.
The above-noted known split E mechanism is typical of the various key arrangements that have been utilized in the past by many makers of flutes, and all of which have been awkward contrivances which not only add unwanted weight to the instrument, but, by their ungainly nature, invite mechanism malfunctions and/or adjustments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a split E mechanism which achieves the purpose of allowing easy playing of the E above the staff note as well as improving the pitch of the note A above the staff, while virtually eliminating any additional weight or mechanical adjustment difficulties.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a split E mechanism that will be simpler in construction and less costly to manufacture and install than has heretofore been possible.